The Swift Fall Into Love
by Torialle Lily Masen-Cullen
Summary: After heartbreak, Isabella gave up on love. But, she has to find a king in order to take the crown. Edward needs a powerful woman to marry. They meet at a masquerade ball hosted by King Charlie of Forks, Isabella's father. Full Summary Inside. B/E Lemons


**Hey. This is my third story in progress. I have made a plan to have my other two updated with a long chapter for the days I've missed by the end of Monday. Sorry that I haven't gotten around to it but I will. And, I will work on my outfits for my other stories as well. There is a link for the outfits for this story on my page. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Twilight related.  
>Claimer: I do own some of the characters and the plot!<strong>

**Dictionary:  
>Quean - Whore<br>**

_**The Swift Fall Into Love**_

_After a horrible heartbreak, Isabella gave up on falling in love. But now, she has to find a king in order to take the crown. Trying to keep peace in his country, Edward must find a powerful woman to marry. In hopes to find her rightful match, King Charlie throws a masquerade ball. In hopes to find his rightful match, Edward attends the masquerade ball. But, she doesn't know who he is._

_**Chapter 1  
>Heartbreak and Mystery Guy<strong>_

"I still cannot believe it, Mary-Alice. He has begun to annoy me about participating in intercourse with him. He says that he doesn't want it to be first on our honeymoon because he doesn't want me to be in pain after the wedding. I keep thinking he is up to something. But, my mother has raised me to have respect for myself. No princess should participate in intercourse out of wedlock." I sighed.

"Why are we here, Isabel?" Mary-Alice asked me. I smiled as we walked towards the door of his home. I was going to surprise Mike after he returned from his hunt. It was the night of our anniversary. Mary-Alice lightly touched my arm and saddened her face. "Isabel, there's something I need to tell you. There's no easy way to say this to my best friend. Mike has been using Jessica as his quean."

"Mary-Alice, you are just mistaken. Michael would never have a quean. He is content with me. Angela has quoted the same thing yesterday but I'd like to see this for myself. No offense against you but I would like to be sure." I sighed. Alice mumbled something and then huffed in defeat. She and I were not going to fight over something stupid. Our friendship was stronger than that. I turned the lock and opened the door. We heard someone some noises. Moaning would be the right description. "I will go in first."

"Okay, Isabel. Just be careful, please?" Mary-Alice begged. I could tell she was trying to protect me from something. If she honestly thought Mike was cheating, I'd be careful. I nodded forgetting that she couldn't see me. "Pretty please, Isabel? If I'm wrong, I'll apologize. I have a feeling that I'm not wrong."

"I will, Mary-Alice. I think someone is here. Stay behind me and watch my blind sides." I whispered as I quietly closed the door behind Mary-Alice and set the basket, that I had brought, down on the end table closest to me. I took my flats off and tip-toed towards Michael's apartment door. I pressed my ear upon it.

"Mike, harder please, baby!" I heard Jessica's shrill voice scream in the air. Alice heard it, too, and started muttering a long string of curses. I held my breath and felt my eyes began to tear up. "Oh…Yea…Right there…That's the spot!"

"Jessica!" Mike yelled. I let out a growl and I heard the bed stop bouncing and the headboard stopped hitting the wall. I should've listened to Mary-Alice when she had said that she had a feeling. Mary-Alice was always correct when she had a feeling. I shouldn't have believed Michael when he said he was hunting late. That was the ultimate excuse when pursuing a quean. "I think someone's outside of the door."

"I cannot believe you! You do have a quean! Mary-Alice was correct." I yelled. Michael began to walk towards me in his naked glory. His peen was shinning with Jessica's juice. I almost choked out laugh but was too furious to even find something funny in this situation.

"How dare you call me a quean? I am not a quean! You may be the princess but not everyone wants to be your follower. I have spent plenty a day dreaming of the day that Michael has participated in intercourse with me long before he caught your attention. We have been involved longer than you two for we have been involved for 3 summers and many a moon. If anything, you are a quean." Jessica spoke with a tone in her voice that was not respectable.

"It started as a onetime thing, Isabella. She asked me to do it and I needed release from you being such a tease. I didn't mean to pursue Jessica more than once. It was a moment of weakness. Isabella, I'm so-" I cut Mike off by kicking him below the belt buckle. He groaned and clutched his small-sized peen. "Isabella, I'm sorry, baby. I love you. Give me one more chance. Please! It was a moment of weakness. Please!"

"Jessica, how dare you speak so ill of Princess Isabella. You will be lucky if she does not have you thrown into prison for treason or beheaded." Mary-Alice exclaimed. Jessica shifted her glare towards me and laughed.

"She would not do such a thing. Princess Isabella has too kind of a heart. Unlike her, I would've had you both beheaded strutting about and stealing all of the male's attention. They should be looking at me. You only have their attention because of your larger bust and your higher status." Jessica snarled. I pretended as if I had not heard such a horrible thing being spoken about me.

"If it had been a onetime thing, you would not have pursued a quean. You were not content with me. You were using me to get riches and a good name. Well, Michael, you have hereby been banned from the castle. Your quean has been banned from the castle as well. You will be evicted and will live as a peasant. I have never wished such ill things upon people of my kingdom. There is a first time for everything." I spoke with authority in my voice. Michael and Jessica were angered that I had wished something so ill upon them. I turned on my heel and walked out of his home with my belongings.

"Isabel, I am so sorry that you had to go through something as horrible as that. Now, your mother and father will choose who you must be betrothed to. I wish that you could've found true love." Mary-Alice sighed as we rose onto our horses. I shook my head. Mary-Alice has always taken her stand by my side through the hardest times of my life. She has been my friend since many a summer ago. I appreciated her friendship.

"Mary-Alice, you have done nothing wrong. You have simply warned me on something I wouldn't believe. It's not your fault." I was simply surprised that I wasn't in a bad mood. I had arrived at the castle on Lady's back moments later. Lady has been my horse since I was a little girl. Her white hair glistening in the sun had attracted me.

"Who dares to walk upon the bridge and into royalty's home?" The booming voice of Felix, a guard, rose across the water. Felix has been working for my father for longer that I can imagine. I lightly chuckled and looked at Mary-Alice on her chestnut horse, Princess, next to me. I would answer first before anyone.

"It is we, Princess Isabella of Forks and Princess Mary-Alice of Biloxi. Lower the gates!" I yelled back. The creaking of the hinges announced to those who could hear that the bridge was being lowered for us to walk upon.

"Would you like to sing your songs and make the announcement tonight?" Mary-Alice asked me as our mares trotted across the wooden bridge. Since I'm the princess of Forks, I must announce my new relation status. I was never one for that kind of attention but rules must be followed. We reached the stable and the stable boys helped us off of our horses. We headed our way into the castle.

"Yes, Mary-Alice, I will make the announcement tonight." I sighed. Margaret, my personal servant, rushed down the grand staircase and right into my eyesight. Worry was evident on her face as she caught her breath. Her dark brown hair had been straightened and flowed over her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes showed her emotion very clearly when she allowed them to.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I wanted to tell you but your father said for you to find out on your own. He said you wouldn't listen. He was waiting for you to find out. Alice and your father have a ball planned for you. It will be tonight. Your father made sure that if Michael did not wish to inform you of his quean, your Highness would do so himself." Margaret said in one breath. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mags. Now, I'm assured that you have already chosen and set my outfit upon my bed. Please make sure to do as well for yourself. Remember, we shall be attending a masquerade so do not forget your mask." Margaret smiled at my nickname for her and flew up the steps. Her wardrobe was very plain, yet very stylish for a princess's servant. Her jeans clung to her curves and she wore a sweater that leaned off of one shoulder. I've always loved her converses.

"That was very kind of you to allow Margaret to attend the ball. And, you have lovely style for a princess on a day out. Mary-Alice, you are the best trend setter ever." My father spoke from my side as he strode towards us. Mary-Alice wore a caramel colored dress that had two navy blue stripes and an orange stripe at the bottom. She also wore an orange cardigan and orange heels. Her jewelry, however, was navy blue. I turned and smiled. Margaret was a great servant towards me so in return, I allowed her to attend events with me. Sadly, she came from a family that had no riches and sent her hear to serve for me. I helped her family with their money.

"Father, I would never rub something such as status or money in her face. She is such a wonderful person and only if someone could get past the money, she would find love." I said. My father smiled and gathered me into a hug. Then he turned towards Mary-Alice.

"Mary-Alice, your father has sent a messenger. After 16 summers of war, it is almost over. Now, we have to get you betrothed and then you can return to your home. The war should be over by time you do. There have been many fatal injuries but not on our side. It is the enemy that is being killed off." He informed her. Mary-Alice smiled the brightest smile ever. She had missed her parents since the war began.

"Thank you, King Charlie. Now, Isabel and I have some readying to do. She will perform her songs and then we will change while the ball room is being set. The guests will arrive when the bell rings 5." Mary-Alice informed my father and me at the same time. Then, she grabbed my hand and led me up the grand staircase. We walked into my bedroom. The queen-sized bed sat in the very middle and upon it laid a baby blue colored dress. But upon that laid a smaller black dress with a criss-cross center pleated with diamonds that I would wear. I washed up and quickly changed into the black dress and stood in front of the full length mirror.

"Mags picked a great dress." I whispered. The black dress ended right before my knees. I bent to put on the platform heel sandals that Mary-Alice handed me. They were black with diamonds on the straps. She then progressed to do my hair. Mary-Alice braided it around my head and brought the remaining hair in a bun at my neck. After, she pulled a few strings to hang around my face. I proceeded to place my tiara on my head and place my jewelry where each piece belonged.

"You look wonderful." Mary-Alice sighed and rushed into her room to change. I pulled out my black, acoustic guitar and the black guitar pick. Before I knew it, the bell rung 5 and I could hear the guest chatting in the ball room. I took a deep breath, placed my mask on, and headed towards the stage. As I was seated on the stool, Mary-Alice gave the announcer the signal.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have received the honor of announcing that our Princess Isabella will sing before the ball begins." A voice spoke. All eyes turned towards me and I blushed before beginning to strum the guitar softly.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<br>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes…"<em>

I sighed and remembered how he kept asking me to give in. It was a moment of weakness for him but he shouldn't have given in. That was not being faithful. It showed that he just couldn't be trusted. I stood and strummed my guitar louder.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
>Would get back to me...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"<p>

I began to strum softer and sat down again. Some people were whispering. I'm sure that they were gossiping about how Michael had a quean.

_"You can see that I've been crying_  
><em>And baby you know all the right things: to say<em>  
><em>But do you honestly expect me to believe<em>  
><em>We could ever be the same...<em>  
><em>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance<em>  
><em>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."<em>

I stood and saw Mary-Alice speaking with a blonde female before she wandered over towards a blonde male. Strumming louder, I kept my voice steady and made sure to hit every note correctly.

_"You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
><em>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<em>  
><em>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her<em>  
><em>Would get back to me...<em>  
><em>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>I shouldn't be asking myself why<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<em>  
><em>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_  
><em>Was it worth it...<em>  
><em>Was she worth this...<em>

_No... no no no..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
><em>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<em>  
><em>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her<em>  
><em>Would get back to me...<em>  
><em>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>I shouldn't be asking myself why<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<em>  
><em>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me."<em>

The crowd clapped. I smiled and headed back towards my room to change. Margaret followed me, as well as Mary-Alice. When we reached the room, I saw the blue dress and more of the outfit that I was wearing. The blue gown had a tight top and flowed at the bottom. It was a little poufy. Since it was floor-length, I had on simple, white, heeled sandals. Mary-Alice let my hair down and straightened it. She then pulled a few pieces back and curled some others.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I looked into the mirror. One of my fancier tiaras sat on the top of my head. I had on a blue mask that had a gold design around the eyes. The jewelry was very fancy. I also had on a simple blue ring that I had received from my grandmother, Marie, before she passed away.

"Wow is correct." Mary-Alice said as she stepped into view of the mirror. I smiled at her. She looked so lovely. She had on a pink dress that ended before her knees. She had on a pair of pink heels and a pink mask with some jewels on it. Her hair was pulled back slightly so it did not get into her face. She had curled the ends and curled a few more pieces in the middle. All her jewelry was diamond and her tiara sat on top of her head.

"Mary-Alice, you are very beautiful, elegant, and very fashionable!" I exclaimed. She laughed and hugged me tightly. She smiled largely and the door opened behind her. I turned back around to admire our outfits. "If you were not my best friend, I'd assume that you were trying to take the boys attention towards you, therefore affecting the cause of the ball."

"She could do no such thing. All eyes will be on you tonight, Princess. You look beautiful." Margaret said as she stepped behind me. I turned and smiled at her outfit. Her hair was all curled and some pieces were pulled from the front. She wore a full length, green gown that had one shoulder strap. She had on some green jewelry and a pair of green flats.

"Oh, Margaret, you have the most elegant yet simple beauty I've seen tonight!" I sighed as I enveloped her into a large hug. We pulled back and laughed. Mary-Alice joined in when my father's servant announced that it was time to make our entrances. Margaret would go first, and then Mary-Alice, and lastly I would go. We walked hand in hand towards the staircase.

"I would like to introduce our three beauties that live in this castle. It would've been two but Isabella suggested we not leave Margaret out. She is as beautiful as many women here." The announcer spoke. "We have Margaret Evelyn Reynolds. Margaret is Princess Isabella's servant but the princess hopes that people accept her as one of their own."

"Thank you all for coming. Princess Isabella is delighted to have you all attend the ball. She wishes to find the right person who can love her as a husband should and rule alongside her." Margaret said after reaching the top on the steps. People whispered as Margaret walked down the steps like a princess should. She smiled as people clapped and ducked her head as she reached the bottom.

"Now, we have Princess Mary-Alice Maria Brandon of Biloxi." The announcer spoke again. Many people "oh-ed" and "ah-ed" as she walked down the steps towards the crowd. Everyone clapped and some whispered. She smiled and stepped next to Margaret. I sighed, plastered a fake smile on my face, and waited for the announcer to say my name. "Last but certainly not least, please welcome Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Forks."

"Thank you all for coming to this ball." My father spoke as he approached me. "Tonight will determine the night of who my daughter will marry. Many fathers have approached me with propositions but it is Isabella who will decide."

"Thank you for allowing me to make the final decision, Father." I whispered as he took my arm and walked down the steps with me. I smiled towards everyone and waved my hand. As I reach the bottom step, everyone bowed before parting and allowing my father to have the first dance.

"Isabel, you must come meet a dear friend of mine." Mary-Alice spoke as she gently tugged on my hand. The night was half-way over. I quickly apologized to the man I was dancing with and hurried behind Mary-Alice. She pulled me towards a blonde woman who could easily run me for my crown if it were a beauty contest. She wore a red dress, a red mask, a crown, and red heels. "Princess Isabella, this is Princess Rosalie Hale of Rochester."

"Thank you for coming to the ball, Princess Rosalie. Though, I'm afraid you're too beautiful. You have all the guys practically begging to be married to you. You must leave." I said in a light, joking manner. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. All Mary-Alice talks about is you. From what I've heard, you are a wonderful person and a well singer. That Michael Newton was such a twit. He must be an idiot to have given you up for a quean." I blushed at her words.

"Thank you. Do you see a gentleman that you are interested in?" I asked. Rosalie smiled slyly and pointed towards a man with very large muscles in the corner. He wore a red, button-up shirt and a pair of black slacks. His mask was red. "That is Prince Emmett of Gatlinburg. He loves to hunt and loves the chase. Go ahead and lead him on but don't give him the full satisfaction."

*-TSFIL-*

The evening was almost over and my fake smile was wearing off. I was so used to things like this that I knew exactly how to act but it wasn't me. The fake smiles and the fake laughter became highly annoying after many summers of the same thing. I was scanning the room for the last three dances of the evening when I noticed a pair of dazzling, emerald green eyes staring at me. I watched as the owner of the eyes started to make its way to me. He wore a light blue, button-up shirt, black slacks, and a white mask.

"Princess, you look dazzling." A velvety smooth voice whispered in my ear. I could feel the warm breath of this stranger blow the skin of my neck as he spoke. I turned around to be met with the dazzling, green eyes again. I noticed the unruly, bronzed hair that sat on top of this entrancing stranger's head. I smiled and it wasn't a fake one like the others. It was a real smile.

"Why, thank you, kind sir. May I ask for the knowledge of your name?" I whispered back. The stranger smirked and shook his head. He laughed lightly. "Why should you deny my request? And, have you not heard of a comb?"

"Princess, should all go well, you will receive my name before the end of the night. But, until then, I request that you call me E. That is all that I will give you." The stranger, E, smiled at me. His face seemed as if it were sculptured by angels. "And, yes, Princess, I have heard of a comb. I am very sad to say, though, that no comb will ever be able tame my unruly hair. May I have this dance?"

"Why should I give you the honor of dancing with me when you will not give me the honor of knowing your name?" I asked. E laughed softly and placed a hand on my waist. I made no move to place my hands in the stance of dancing. I shall not move until I was informed of his name. He wore a white mask, a blue button-down, and a pair of black trousers with black, dress shoes.

"Princess, I promise to make it worth your time." E whispered and lightly chuckled. He placed my right hand on his shoulders and my left hand into his right. Everywhere we touched, my skin blazed. It was not uncomfortable. It was actually very soothing. He began to move us around the ball room in swift and elegant steps.

"How can you make such a promise and not even inform me of your name? You know mine; therefore, I should be informed of yours." I whispered. We began to banter between each other. E found everything amusing and chuckled whenever I would question him of his name. We danced three times. That was a wonderful compliment to me. After the final dance, Mary-Alice rushed up and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Isabel, we must hurry. The bell will ring 12 and we have guests to greet tomorrow. The families of those your father has decided will be gathered with us." Mary-Alice explained in a hushed tone. "I cannot wait until we meet your possible suit-"

"Mary-Alice, is that you?" A southern drawl whispered, interrupting her. Mary-Alice's face broke out into a large smile and she slightly waved towards a blonde. His hair was uncut and hung until the bottom of his chin. He wore a white, button-up shirt with black slacks. His mask was black and white. Mary-Alice, in as much lady manner as possible, ran into the blonde's arms.

"Prince Jasper Whitlock of Houston, oh how I've missed you!" She silently cried. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around Mary-Alice. I watched in awe, silently wishing I could receive love like that. When Mary-Alice pulled away, her cheeks were tinted with blush. The ball room began to empty. I scanned the room and saw Margaret speaking with Prince Austin Marks of Russell. "Isabel, this is Prince Jasper. He was the male that I had met on my trip to Houston."

"It is lovely to meet you, Prince Jasper. Mary-Alice has spoken much about you. Now, Mary-Alice, we must leave. I am sure Father is allowing Prince Jasper to stay here at the castle. It is a long ride to Houston. Come along now." I said as I began to walk away. E smiled at me, waved, and turned to walk with Prince Jasper.

"Isabel, who do you love?" Mary-Alice whispered as we ascended the staircase and towards my bedroom. Why she had asked me such a question, I had no idea. Margaret ran to catch up with us.

*-TSFIL-*

The bell rang 2. Day has not yet broken and I still paced the floors of my room. I could remember Mary-Alice's question. She had asked me who I loved and yet, I still have not a clue why. It was so confusing. Why would Mary-Alice ask such a thing, I had no clue. My eyelids began to become heavy. I climbed into my bed and fell quickly asleep.

"I wish you were here right now. You would know what to do and say." I whispered as I touched to picture of my grandmother. She passed away 2 summers ago. I sat on my bed silently wishing that E would come to my door and talk to me some more.

*-TSFIL-*

"Isabella Marie, wake up now! You have company and the bell rang 8!" My mother yelled as she began to bang upon my door. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. I wish she would go away and let me rest. But, I do have company. "You are 16 summers! You know when to get up!"

"I am risen, Mother!" I yelled as my bare feet slapped against the floor. I slowly trudged over towards the door and unlocked it. My mother burst in with E and a man I danced with last night, Prince Jacob Black of La Push, following behind her. I sat upon my bed, tucked my feet underneath of my legs, and gave my mother a questioning look. "What is going on, Mother?"

"Well, I would like to introduce you to your choice of suitors." She overlooked my outfit and 'tsk-ed' her tongue. I looked down at my navy blue tank top and my green and navy blue shorts. My hair was pulled into a side ponytail with random strands of hair hanging astray. "Now, Isabella that is no way to greet these men. They have traveled from far to visit you and you wear sleep attire when they do! I have been banging at your door for many minute. I assumed you must've been getting ready!"

"Well, Mother, I arrived upon my bedroom around when the bell rang 12 and I needed time to get out of my clothing. I was very tired after such an exhausting day with many mixed emotions." I explained. E smiled lightly at my face while Jacob visibly overlooked my body. He licked his lips and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_Pig!_ I thought to myself. If my mother should ever hear me say that to a suitor, she would hang me. That would be a very horrible thing and I would not give my life away because some boy could not think before he acted. My mother sighed and turned towards the possible suitors.

"Well, we must go to the dining hall for breakfast. Run along now." She said as she walked towards the door. My mother turned back towards me. "Isabella, I expect that you are ready in minutes. Then we can properly greet the suitors."

"I shall be ready, Mother." I sighed. She smiled and closed the door. I stood and headed towards my wardrobe that held my clothing. Opening the large doors, I decided to greet the possible suitors in everyday attire. I chose to wear a pair of small shorts, a burgundy sweater, and a white tank top. All of my clothing was Hollister. I slipped on a pair of burgundy, Converse high-tops and burgundy jewelry. On my way towards the dining hall, I overheard an ongoing conversation.

"Edward Anthony Masen, explain why you have decided not to provide Princess Isabella with your name. She deserves to know who she was dancing with!" I heard a woman whisper-yell. My footsteps stopped and continued to listen the woman speak. "You are lucky that you were one of the two to stay. Princess Isabella is a wonderful woman!"

"Mother, I did it to intrigue her. Every other male has decided to tell her their story. I believe that she would be more interested in a mystery guy." Edward's velvet voice spoke. I lightly chuckled and knocked on the bedroom door. "You may come in."

"Hello." I whispered lightly. A brunette woman looked at me with dazzling green eyes turned towards me. I smiled and slightly wave while over-looking her outfit. She wore a darkly-tan colored dress that had black stripes down the side and a black bow in the center that reached the middle of her thigh. She also wore of black heels that had shoe laces. Her long, wavy, brunette hair cascaded towards her chest. "Um … Queen Elizabeth, I was wondering if I could speak to Edward for a moment before breakfast."

"That was actually what I was going to suggest he do." She spoke as she walked towards the doorway. She stopped in front of me and leaned towards me to whisper in my ear. "You look lovely darling. Please call me Liz."

"Okay." I whispered. With that, she went on her way only to accidentally bump into my mother. She had on a cream colored dress with a black strip underneath her chest that reached the middle of her thigh. Her hair barely reached her shoulders and on her feet were black, hidden pumps. She greeted Liz and they headed towards the dining hall together. "E is for Edward. Would you like to take a walk with me to the dining hall, Edward?"

"That would be lovely, Princess." Edward spoke as he walked towards me and lightly grabbed my hand. He smiled at me and motioned for me to lead the way. We headed out of the room at a very slow pace. "I hope that you are not angry with me for not giving you my name last night."

"I am not angry. I am surprised that you did not, though." I smiled in his direction. Edward's fingers became linked between mine and a feeling of joy shot through my system. I do not understand why, though. "You were correct, though. By not providing me with your name, I have become more intrigued with you. Though, I do not think I could forget you bronze colored hair and your emerald green eyes."

"I would surely hope that you would be able to forget me. It would've been very heart-breaking that I have thought of you and you have not given a single thought about me." Edward spoke as he gently stopped me. He turned us so that we faced each other. His hand went to my face and he leaned in slightly. "You are very beautiful. Your wavy, brown hair is very soft and smells as if you bathe it in strawberries. Your smooth, crème skin smells as if you spend plenty a day bathing in vanilla. And, your piercing, milk chocolate, brown eyes are endless as if you can see into my soul and I yours."

"Thank you for the lovely compliments, Edward. We must hurry or my mother will send an army to come find me." I spoke as my cheeks reddened with blush. Edward and I began walking quickly into the dining hall. Everyone was seated and waiting for Edward and I. I ducked my head into Edward's chest from embarrassment as if it were the most natural thing to do but not before I noticed Jacob Black's glare directed towards Edward. When the blush left my cheeks, I removed my head and smiled at everyone. "I am so very sorry that we're late. Edward and I were talking."

"There is no need for an explanation of the reasoning for the tardiness. As long as you were getting along with one of the courters than everything is fine." My father spoke up. I smiled and watched as everyone rose from their seats.

"Thank you, Father." I spoke as I overlooked the women's outfits. Mary-Alice had her hair down and wavy. She wore a navy blue Hollister cardigan over a white tank top. She had on a pair of shorts with the same type of shoes that my mother was wearing. Then I focused on Margaret. Her hair was hanging in loose waves. She wore a green Hollister cardigan over a white tank top and a pair of shorts, as well. She had on a pair of green Converses. I turned towards Rosalie. Her hair was curly and she had one piece pinned back. She had on a red Hollister cardigan over a white tank top and a pair of shorts. She also wore a pair of red, knee-high boots. I looked over four unknown woman.

"Darling, this is Rosalie's mother, Allyson Hale…" My mother spoke as she walked to stand next to a blonde woman. She had on a light-tan dress with brown polka-dots and brown peep-toe heels. Her hair was very curly. My mother moved to stand next to a black-haired woman with hazel eyes. "…This is Emmett's mother, Evelyn McCarty." She had on a weird, flower-print dress with an orange belt and a pair of orange, wedge-pumps. Her black hair was curly and ended near her chest.

"It is so nice to meet you." I spoke nicely. The smiled and nodded. I inwardly chuckled as they returned praises. I was so happy to have so many people here. We rarely had visitors when I was with Michael. I looked towards my mother. She walked over towards Cynthia Brandon. She had on a crème colored dress with a simple, brown belt around the wait and a pair of crème colored heels with brown diamond studs. Her hair was straight at the top and curly towards the ends.

"You know Mary-Alice's mother, Cynthia Brandon. She recently arrived. Her husband is going to come here soon and they will return to their kingdom…" My mother walked towards the last woman that was unknown. She was blonde with blue eyes. Her blonde hair was straightened. She wore a red dress with red pumps. "…And, this is Jasper's mother, Charleine Whitlock."

"Thank you for coming and bringing your sons and daughters. It is an honor to have you all here." I spoke as Edward and I sat in the only two seats that were empty. I was between Mary-Alice and Edward. I was also seated across from Jacob.

"Prince Jasper, inform me about your life, please. I understand that you are interested in my baby girl, Mary-Alice." And with that, the questioning began. Mary-Alice sighed and turned her head towards me.

"I have to change my plans, Isabelle. Jasper and I are going for a walk today. I cannot go horseback riding with you. Rosalie is going for a walk with Emmett. Oh, and, Maggie got invited to spend a day with Austin." Mary-Alice spoke clearly enough for everyone to understand. The whole dining room was settled with silence.

"I shall simply ride by myself." I stated. The clinking of silverware dropping on top of plates alerted me that everyone was listening. "I do need to get some wind for myself. I will visit my thinking spot."

"You are speaking of nonsense, Isabella. You need to have someone ride with you. Kidnappings happen as well in the day as it does in the night." My father's brood voice spoke up. I turned towards my father. "One of your suitors could ride with you."

"Father, I wish not to disturb them from their daily work. I will request a stable boy to come if it means so much to you." I said. My father and mother shook their heads. They denied my request. I opened my mouth to say something when Edward spoke up.

"I will accompany you, Princess. I have no duties to attend to today. We could continue our talk from earlier." His velvet voice made my insides melt. Edward wanted to accompany me. That was very nice. My father agreed. Jacob huffed in annoyance.

"Actually, I could accompany Isabella on the trail. I have not had an opportunity to speak with her in private yet." Jacob's ruff voice spoke. He looked at me with hungry eyes. "I would love to accompany Isabella."

"Thank you for the kind offer, Jacob, but I would like for Edward and Isabella to have more time together. They've clearly didn't have a chance to finish their conversation from earlier. This ride would give them an opportunity to finish." Liz spoke up. Jacob's gaze wondered over towards her breasts that were hidden underneath the fabric of her dress. But, you could see the outline clearly.

"I agree with Elizabeth. Isabelle and Edward danced for three dances last night. They enjoy each others company immensely. I suggest that Isabelle be accompany by Edward for today. There is nothing against you, Jacob." Mary-Alice spoke up. Jacob sighed in defeat and everyone began to eat again as they continued their previous conversations. Every so often, Edward's hand would brush against mine.

**I do not have a beta so some of the sentences don't make sense, I think. I hope that none do. I will re-read and correct anything. Please leave me your thoughts! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
